


Absentia

by Exquisiteflesh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exquisiteflesh/pseuds/Exquisiteflesh
Summary: This work is a WIP. Should I keep going? Let me know what you think in the comments.





	Absentia

Will looked both ways before pulling the key card out of his pocket and entering the mortuary. Once he was safely inside, he double checked the seal on the door. It was cold; as it should be. The bodies needed to be kept at a cooler temperature to slow down the decay rate. Despite this, the smell of decomposition was pungent, not that Will minded. He knew what to expect of a corpse. Sadly, he couldn’t say the same about their living counterparts.

He didn’t have much time and couldn’t afford to be choosy. But if he wasn’t, what was the point? It would be meaningless. The months spent talking Zeller into allowing him alone time with the bodies would be for nothing. Of course he’d never truly know why Will wanted to be here. He simply told him that the pressure of Jack and everyone else breathing down his neck made it harder to read the situation. In response, Zeller laughed and ensured him that he understood. Everyone knew Will was weird and he highly doubted his explanation did anything to clear his name.

Nonetheless, he felt like a kid in a candy store; so many options. Unfortunately for Will, his candy wasn’t out for display in apothecary jars. Instead, it was sealed behind small steel doors. His eyes darted over to the file cabinet in the corner of the room and heavily weighed his options: risk getting caught looking for the perfect body or put his deducting skills to the test. After a moment of thinking, he sighed softly and made his way towards the storage unit.

Will swiftly scanned the doors. Nothing identifiable besides the labels. He would only have a name available to him. In retrospect, this would make the search easier. He automatically ruled out the females. He wasn’t interested in getting up close and personal with a woman. He knew all too well what a woman’s body looked like. In fact, it was burned into his brain: the collection of flesh hanging from their chest, the delicate dips in their waist, the curve of their hips. The curve of his hips.

He wanted a male. Not just any male. Will knew his type: young and fit, soft features that complimented his aging face. Not ‘ripped’, but visually healthy. Anatomically correct. His standards weren’t high and he didn’t expect to find someone who matched his mental image exactly in such a small selection, but he was hopeful. As he slowly walked among them, his hand sailed across the cool steel. He kept his eyes on the labels and mouthed the names out to himself, listening out for any that would peak his interest.

“David Rodriguez. Benjamin Collis. Timothy Chapman... Dorian Sheffield.” Will stopped in his tracks. He repeated the name to himself once more. Dorian Sheffield. The name rolled off his tongue and poured out of his mouth like water. Normally he found it hard to visualize a person with only a name, but in this circumstance, Will imagined a tall, fair skinned, dark haired beauty. Perhaps in his late twenties or early thirties, if he was lucky. He didn’t want to spend any time dwelling on it. His hand eagerly found the handle and with one sharp tug, the door swung open.

In his excitement, Will motioned for the tray. Just as he was about to pull it forward, he stopped and looked down at the soles of its feet. He bent down, eyes leveled to the toes. The soles were washed purple, almost transparent. If he looked close enough, he could see veins. He slowly leaned in and inhaled deeply. To his surprise, he couldn’t smell anything but isopropanol. Of course. It slipped his mind that the body has been scrubbed of any natural scents. This fact allowed his imagination to wander.

Perhaps it smelled of musk and sweat, or even lighter scents like lavender or cedarwood, in its former life. Will felt himself leak with anticipation.

He couldn’t help thinking about how they might taste. Was its skin secreting the remainder of his bodily fluids? Will had the good mind to drag his tongue against the delicate tissue of its foot to find out. He was so deep in thought that time constraint escaped him. With a soft exhale, he stood up and took a step back, collecting himself before pulling the tray forward. Little by little, the body unfolded before his eyes. The harsh white light fell onto his flesh. Will’s eyes widened and his heart started to race as the last bit of the male’s body was brought out into the light. He was breathtaking.  
The first thing Will noticed was his hair: dark brown, shiny, bone-straight with a slight curl to the ends, layered; the longest part falling slightly before his shoulder, the shortest, chopped to his cheekbones. The contrast between his pale skin and dark hair was absolutely stunning. Will balled his hands into fists and it occurred to him that if he planned to touch the body, he would have to do so with a pair of gloves. This realization was slightly disheartening.

He turned to look around his shoulder at the door then made his way towards the metal cart that held everything he would need to explore the corpse’s innards, including a box of disposable latex surgical gloves. He eyed the dissection tools longingly. How wonderful it would be to drive the scalpel into his epidermis, insert an retractor and peek around inside? Maybe play in his rotting guts.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a WIP. Should I keep going? Let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
